Film screenings
The audiovisual film, kin, was screened at several festivals and cinemas thoughout 2012, a list of the screenings were first published on the 9th of July 2012 through towhomitmayconcern.cc Melt Festival Thursday 12th July 2012 '23:00 — 01:00 Location: Film Screening Flow Festival '''Friday 10th August 2012 '''18:00 Location: Film Garage ''"Flow Festival’s film program will feature a Friday screening of “iamamiwhoami: ‘kin’”, a 45 minute audiovisual album linked to the Youtube phenomenon of the same name. The project’s mastermind is a versatile artist, Jonna Lee. The film screened at Flow will feature all of the six Youtube videos released thus far, and iamamiwhoami will also release an album during the summer.Directed by: Robin Kempe-Bergman, production year: 2012, duration: 45 minutes." Ypsigrock '1. Friday 10th August 2012 '''19:30 '''2. Saturday 11th August 2012 '''19:30 '''3. Sunday 12th August 2012 '''19:30 Location: The Castle Price: ''€ 1.50 ''"Dear Ypsini ,another surprise adds to the rich artistic proposal Ypsigrock Festival 2012 , which this year also includes night live set to ' ypsicamping , showcase afternoon free in the streets of Castelbuono and other installations and performance side of the core ' event, which as usual will explode on the main stage of Piazza Castello during the evenings of the Festival.And 'in fact confirmed in exclusive Italian for Ypsigrock Festival and in collaboration with retrosys , Cooperative Italy , DEF Management and 13 Artists , the projection of the revolutionary multimedia project of music and video clips Kin , by the mysterious creative team under the name iamamiwhoami , starring the Swedish singer-songwriter Jonna Lee and, among others, the producer Claes Björklund and director Robin Kempe-Bergman .For the first time in Italian Kin will be screened during the three days of Ypsigrock (10 -11 and 12 August 2012), before the live (19.30, the video duration is 45 minutes) housed in the impressive Castle of the Ventimiglia family of Castelbuono , a reference point that every ypsino in his heart.During the years Ypsigrock expressed through retrosys , rib audiovisual festival, always increasing attention with regard to testing on multiple media forms can penetrate pictures and music, through the development of new languages, also tested with the viral campaign that has contaminated the network spreading the word ypsino in recent months.You can access the screening of Kin buying an entrance ticket to the Castle, the symbolic price of € 1.50 .Do not miss the opportunity to see these images of rare beauty. Ypsi & Love" ''translated:google' Biograf Victoria '''1. Sunday 19th August 2012 '''19:00 '''2. Wednesday 22nd August 2012 '''19:00 Location: Stockholm - Victoria 4 Price: Currently Unavailable ''"iamamiwhoami is an electronic music and film projects born on Youtube, created and frontat by Swedish artist Jonna Lee. The project releases serials based singles and music videos with lyrics that script to act in their films.spread of iamamiwhoami music and videos made by fans, blogs and newspapers around the world and has made the project into a global phenomenon. After 3 years of uncommented single and video release of iamamiwhoami was announced in February 2012 their first official album kin consisting of a music album and a 45-minute musical film. kin released September 3, 2012 by iamamiwhoamis own label To Whom it May Concern. and distributed by the disc community English Cooperative Music."